


Happy Birthday, Chuck

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Series: Becket Boys [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beckets are snooping around in Chuck's quarters looking for birthday present inspiration when they stumble upon old magazines featuring themselves and suspicious stains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the phrase 'man meat in a Becket sandwich' out of my head and then this happened.

Chuck is sixteen years old and he’s holding a copy of the latest issue of Men’s Fitness, the center fold splayed out showing four glorious pages of almost-naked Becket boys.

 

They’re leaning into each other, all round thick muscle, hairless chests except for the blonde trails leading down from their belly buttons to white boxers, each with a considerable bulge.

 

And they’re looking at him from the page practically smouldering, devouring him with their gaze, their lips slightly parted and curved slightly upwards all _kiss me_ and _fuck me_ and Chuck imagines how those lips might feel on his dick and then he quickly tosses away the magazine as he spurts over his hand with a stifled moan.

 

And when he’s cleaned himself up and picks up the magazine from the floor and his gaze falls on those bulges and he thinks about how those might feel against him and between his lips and inside him, he’s almost seeing stars, he’s pumping himself fast and comes again.

 

Chuck cleans up, tucks the magazine into the box with the others, climbs into bed.

 

Right before he flicks the lights off he glances at the PPDC promotional poster on his wall of Raleigh and Yancy Becket posing in their Ranger armor and he curls up, falls asleep, a teenage mess of adoration and raging hormones.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re not supposed to be in here,” Raleigh whispers. “Can’t we just ask Herc for a wish list or something?”

“Chill out,” Yancy replies in a louder voice which is immediately shushed by Raleigh. Yancy rolls his eyes at him.  
  
“You’re the one who wanted to make an effort for the kid’s twenty-second birthday,” Yancy says in more of a whisper this time.  
  
“Snooping through his quarters wasn’t how I wanted to go about it,” Raleigh complains.  
  
“Quit whining and help me look,” Yancy says. “He’s got to have something we can use for inspiration.”

Raleigh sighs. “Still think this is a bad idea,” he mutters.

 

A few minutes of searching later they’re no closer to hints about Chuck’s hobbies or interests.  
  
“It’s like all this guy owns is green clothes and PPDC training vids,” Yancy says. “He’s pretty serious for a brat.”  
  
Raleigh sometimes forgets the age difference between Yancy and Chuck is considerable.  
  
“He’s not a brat,” Raleigh defends Chuck. “He’s got the highest kaiju kill count in the whole corps.”  
  
Yancy scoffs. “That score is on Striker, not him. He’s got his dad helping him out.”  
  
“That’s not how the Drift works and you know it,” Raleigh shoots back.  
  
It’s unusual for them to be arguing like this. They’ve piloted Gipsy together for so long sometimes Raleigh forgets they’re three separate beings, one of which is a giant robot.

“Why are you so concerned about him, anyway,” Yancy says. “You have a thing for him?”  
  
Raleigh misses the beat for a witty reply and turns a shade redder.  
  
Yancy grins. “Shit, you do!”

“Shut up,” Raleigh grumbles.  
  
“You always did like the handsome grumpy ones,” Yancy laughs.  
  
“Would you shut up and just keep looking before we get caught,” Raleigh says, feeling a slight pang of - what, jealousy? - over the handsome remark.

 

“Hey, I think I found something,” Yancy says, pulling a box out from behind a wall plate, and dusts it off. “Went through some trouble to hide it, too.”  
  
“Maybe we should go,” Raleigh says. He wasn’t comfortable with this in the first place but now it’s starting to feel like a serious invasion of privacy.

But Yancy’s already taking the lid off the box and peering inside.  
  
“Hooooly shit,” Yancy breathes, and lets out a soft whistle. “Check this out!”  
  
He pulls out a magazine with Raleigh on the cover and hands it over. “Think you got a fan.”  
  
“Whoa, wait,” Yancy says, digging through the rest of the box. “I remember this one. And this shoot. Man, my abs looked amazing back then…”  
  
“Um,” Raleigh starts. Yancy is pulling out one publication after the other, along with postcards, posters and photos.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be touching those,” Raleigh says.  
  
“Why n--” Yancy starts, and then his eyes widen as Raleigh holds up a four-page spread of them in white boxers with dried-up, suspicious stains across the image.

Next thing he knows Raleigh is slamming his hand against Yancy’s mouth to stop him from laughing out loud.  
  
“Ohhmmmfngod cny blieve tht,” Yancy says, his laughter stifled against his brother’s hand. He’s dropped the magazines and is shaking with laughter. “Thrs cum stns n th-”  
  
“I know! Shut up!” Raleigh says. “We gotta pack that box up, put it back and get the hell out of here.”

Yancy is laughing the whole way back to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, this is stupid,” Chuck says. “Whatever you’re trying to do I’m sure it’s lame as shit and I have birthday cake to get back to.”

 

He was in the bathroom taking a leak when two pairs of hands had grabbed him and blindfolded him and from the muffled laughter and muttering he’d figured out in about three seconds it was the Beckets. He thinks they’re pulling off some stupid joke for his birthday and he really isn’t in the mood for juvenile nonsense.

 

They sat him down on a bed and made him swear not to take off the blindfold until they said so and Chuck only agreed so they’d get this over with and he could get back to cake and the cute engineer who kept flirting with him.

 

“All right, you can look,” Raleigh said.

 

Chuck takes off the blindfold and instead of saying okay thanks gotta go his mouth just kind of stays open and he’s staring at Raleigh and Yancy Becket dressed in nothing but white boxers and a large red silk bow wrapped around them, looking at him like they’re going to eat him up, not in the predator way but in the smoking hot sexual way.

 

“Happy Birthday, Chuck,” they say in chorus.

  
“We had to think _long_ and _hard_ about what to give you,” Yancy says.  


“But we think we found something you’d like,” Raleigh continues.

 

This is where Chuck should tell them to fuck off, you weird old perverts, not even close to funny, where is the hidden camera --

 

But his body has a will of its own and he rises from the bed and walks towards them, slow and determined.

 

Raleigh’s the one who first reaches out and Chuck grabs his hand, lets himself be pulled in. A tiny part of his mind is yelling _what the fuck is going on_ but that part quickly vanishes, drowned by wave of desire when he feels Raleigh’s hand on his back and Raleigh’s lips on his cheek. He turns his head and kisses him, tentatively, then hungrily, and feels Raleigh smile.

 

Chuck feels another hand on his side and he turns, Yancy’s face close to his, and Yancy’s taller so Chuck lifts up his head a little and then kisses him too, noticing the slightly different taste - Raleigh is sweeter, he thinks - and then their hands are all over him, tugging and pulling and within seconds his clothes are on the floor.

 

Chuck tugs at the bow around them and it comes undone easily, and as he stands back a little and admires the view an image pops up in his head and his mood turns sour so fast, the Beckets can practically see a thunder cloud forming over Chuck’s head.

 

“Oh, fuck you two,” Chuck says. “You went searching through my stuff? You thought this was gonna be funny, you thought you’d play me for laughs?” He scoffs, bends down to pick his clothes up.

 

Raleigh stops him. “Yes, and no,” he says, hurried to explain before Chuck storms off.

“We did dig through your stuff, I’m sorry --”

 

Chuck glares so fiercely Raleigh is taken aback, but he pushes on, “But we’re serious about this,” he continues.

 

“Yeah,” Yancy says, stepping close, grabbing Chuck’s wrist and tugging Chuck’s hand to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

 

“You like us. We like you,” Yancy says, and gives him that broad smile that makes Chuck feel weak in the knees.

 

“Really like you,” Raleigh says, taking Chuck’s other hand, and places it on the bulge in his boxers. Which is not so much bulging as rock hard, Chuck feels, and Raleigh grinds against his touch.  


Chuck groans. “Shit,” he manages to say. “You two…”

 

“So, do you want your present?” Yancy says, lips close to Chuck’s ear, making him shiver. Raleigh runs a finger across the length of Chuck’s erection and smiles.

 

Chuck makes a low growling noise at the back of his throat, mumbles _fuck yes_ and pulls them both towards the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Chuck quickly loses sense of which hands belong to who, roaming over his skin, grabbing his ass, stroking his cock, but he continues to be able to tell apart their lips. He knows it’s Raleigh’s when he feels them hot and wet around the tip of his dick and he knows it’s Yancy’s when they are nipping and sucking at his neck.

 

And they’re so in perfect tune, too. Yancy moves him that way so Raleigh can slide his fingers inside and Raleigh tugs him that way so he can take Yancy into his mouth, and they’re setting every inch of his body on fire with fingers and tongues.

 

When his lips meet Raleigh’s again for a wet, sensuous kiss, there is a slight pause - though Yancy’s hands continue to massage his back and Chuck softly moans under the attention.

 

“How do you want us?” Raleigh asks, smiling.  


It confuses Chuck a little, he hadn’t really thought about it, sure, he’s had countless wet dreams of being the meat in a Becket sandwich but the practicality of it was a whole different thing --  
 

Raleigh sees Chuck reeling a little and cups his face, making eye contact.  
  
“Okay, how do you want _me_?” he asks.

“Inside me,” Chuck blurts out, which makes Raleigh laugh and kiss him.

“And Yancy?” Raleigh says.  
  
“Yancy too.”

 

Chuck can feel Yancy’s laugh against his back.

“You’re ambitious,” Yancy says, and he kisses up Chuck’s spine. “You think you can take us?” Yancy’s breath is hot on his ear again and Chuck shivers.

 

“I want to,” Chuck replies. He figures that if it doesn’t work they can always try something else, so fuck it, why not. He’s got both Becket brothers in bed and he’ll be damned if he lets that opportunity slip away.

 

It becomes even more difficult to tell whose hands are where on him when they are covered in lube, and rising to the challenge, Raleigh and Yancy take their sweet time preparing him.

 

Raleigh’s fingers are inside him, Yancy’s fingers are inside him, both moving and sliding and scissoring him open and Chuck is squirming, he feels like he’s almost coming but he’s not, dancing on the edge of it, they’re driving him mad in the most delicious way possible.

 

Their fingers slide out and Yancy’s arms wrap around him, pulling him along so that he’s lying on his back on top of Yancy, and Raleigh lifts up Chuck’s legs and it’s Raleigh who enters him first.

 

Chuck bucks his hips up towards him and as Raleigh begins to steadily thrust into him, Yancy’s hand reaches around and wraps around Chuck’s cock, and that’s way too much stimulation at once to dance on any edge.

 

He spills his seed across his own stomach and it’s like the brothers aren’t even fazed, they keep going, Raleigh continues to steadily fuck him, Yancy’s hands are massaging his shoulders and neck again, and Chuck reaches for Yancy’s hands and wraps his lips around Yancy’s fingers, sucking and licking them.

 

Chuck feels Yancy’s laugh against his body again, which is a wonderful feeling, and then Raleigh slips out, which just makes him whimper with discontent.

 

But it turns out Raleigh read Yancy’s intentions and he gently flips Chuck around so that he’s facing Yancy, tugs him backwards by his hips, and Yancy pushes Chuck’s head further down.

 

Chuck is kind of impressed that the two of them saw what he wanted and worked it out without as much as a word, but it’s been like that all night, and they’re more amazing than in even his wildest fantasies.

 

Chuck wraps his lips around Yancy’s dick, which feels way better in his mouth than Yancy’s fingers, and then he groans loudly when Raleigh shoves inside him again.

 

Yancy’s hands are running through Chuck’s hair, Yancy is groaning his name and saying how good his mouth feels, and Chuck is having a little trouble focusing on what his tongue and lips are doing when Raleigh’s cock is stretching him open thrust by thrust.

 

I’m having both of their dicks in my body at once, Chuck thinks, and it sends a ripple through him that they all feel, and he’s growing hard again.

 

Chuck doesn’t know how it’s possible for Raleigh to hold out like this, that’s some amazing endurance, but Raleigh pulls out again, still rock hard, and Yancy pulls Chuck up and positions him on his lap and fluidly slides inside him instead.

 

Chuck growls and curses because that’s insanely hot, feeling Yancy inside right after Raleigh, he’s beginning to feel so thoroughly fucked by both of them it’s making his head spin.

 

Then Raleigh’s lips and tongue are on his neck, Raleigh’s strong hands are rubbing his back and shoulders and apparently that’s a thing they both excel at as well.

 

“Both me and Yancy?” Raleigh says, his voice hoarse and all kinds of sexy, and Chuck can hear the mix of desire and are-you-sure-about-this in it.

 

Chuck nods, then scrapes his throat, wants to make it real sure. “Yes,” he says. “Both.”

 

There is a lot of lube necessary, Chuck thinks they might’ve used the entire bottle, but he wants this, even if it means he can’t walk for the rest of the week, or sit down, or anything really.

 

Yancy lies down on his back and Chuck straddles his hips, eases him back inside, only just past the tip, and then leans forward as much as possible. Yancy sits up a little and kisses him, and Chuck feels Raleigh’s fingers enter first, sliding up inside across Yancy’s dick.

 

To that stimulation Yancy groans and falls back down, whispering ‘fuck’ and that’s really the first time Chuck wonders if they also do each other, and he’ll have to ask about that later. It’s the last sane thought Chuck has that night.

 

He’s not even sure he remembers his own name or age or how language works but they are both inside him, not all the way, and not that fast, but he can feel them moving, slowly, against him and against each other.

 

They’ve been holding out this whole time so it doesn’t take much, they are groaning and growling his name and each other’s names, and Raleigh is the first to come. Chuck can feel his seed spill out and when Raleigh softens and slips out Yancy grabs his hips and thrusts in hard.

 

Chuck is so open and wet now he has to clench to keep Yancy inside and that sends him right over the edge and Yancy grunts and shudders against him.

 

* * *

 

 

Chuck thinks he might have passed out afterwards, or he was simply too tired to remember, but the boys took really good care of things because he wakes up the next morning all cleaned up in a bed with fresh sheets and a Becket nuzzling him on either side. He doesn’t even question it anymore.

 

So when they’re all sort of awake and moving around, still nuzzling, Chuck has to ask.

“You… do this sort of thing more often?” he ventures.

Raleigh laughs. “Not like that.”

“Definitely not like that,” Yancy agrees.

Chuck knows what curiousity does to the cat, but he has to ask.

“And… do you… do this sort of thing together? I mean, without… with each other,” he fumbles, pretty sure that wasn’t a coherent question at all.

Raleigh and Yancy share a look.

“We think it’s more fun sharing,” Yancy eventually replies.

“Sharing is caring,” Raleigh says with a serious face, and then bursts into laughter. It’s infectious, and pretty soon they’re all cracking up, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

 

Later on the Beckets have showered and dressed and Chuck is still in bed, because he attempted to sit up and move around and decided it was best to try again later.  
  
He looks up at them, all gorgeous, golden-haired and smiles. Chuck smiles back and they bend forward in one synchronous movement and kiss his forehead.  
  
“Happy Birthday.”

 


End file.
